Rationale and Procedures The administrative structure of the Program Project Grant and the responsibilities and the duties of the Program Director, have been outlined under Organization and Administrative Structure. Briefly, these include: 1. Scientific Responsibilities a. Scientific integration, coordination and direction of research projects. b. Encouraging and supporting exploration of new avenues of research and phasing out unpromising research. c. Recruitment of new investigators with promising expertise and direction for future projects. d. Consultation with internal advisors and external consultants concerning importance and progress of the research. e. Preparation of scientific progress reports and renewal applications. f. Planning scientific work-in-progress sessions, special seminars and symposia. The Director is aided in these functions primarily by the Co-Director and the members of the Advisory and Executive Committees. 2. Administrative Responsibilities a. Following NIH guidelines for Program Project Grant support. b. Allocation of budgets in accordance with NIH policies, recommendations and scientific productivity of projects. c. Careful justification of expenditures, exploration of more economical or efficient ways of using resources, equipment, and supplies. d. Aiding investigators in projecting expenditures and reporting monthly on expenditures and balance. e. Allocation of travel funds among investigators and research associates in an equitable and fair manner. f. Preparing annual budgets and projections. g. Circulation of announcements of important events related to the Program. h. Keeping departmental chairs whose members participate in the Program informed of developments, effort, contributions, and salary support. i. Informing the Dean of progress, scientific direction, administrative problems and future plans. j . Holding regular meetings of the Executive Committee. The Director is assisted in these responsibilities by the Co-Director, the Administrator and Secretary. 3. Administrative Assistance: The Contract Administrator of the Cardiovascular Center, Lori Bassler, will assist the Director, Dr. Abboud, in day-to-day administrative matters such as purchasing, preparations of monthly financial statements and implementation of administrative decisions. The administrative matters are considerable and Mrs. Bassler has extensive experience in the administration of large grants. 4. Centralization of Certain Budgetary Items The primary reasons are economy and efficiency. Secretarial Support: There are no secretaries listed on individual budgets. The major administrative responsibilities are in the Director's office and a large part of the scientific output is from the Cardiovascular Center and the Department of Medicine. Secretarial support is requested for this effort